User talk:Ultima Flames/Build:Rt/any Xinrae's Weapon Healer
plz discuss improvement here ty =D--Ultima Flames 20:29, December 27, 2009 (UTC) : i think it looks god, something id run(but if i run it that's debatable if its good). anti-interuption, i <3 xinrae wep, and has general healz.--Bluetapeboy 20:35, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Superior rune. -- Biggles Jollyfist 20:38, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::oh hell yea get rid of dat sup rune! those are generally only favored for invincibuilds, like Perma and such(and such). in RA and other PvP superior runes tack away massive health. 75 HP could make u die or live. win or loose. final.--Bluetapeboy 20:40, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Way too much redbar. No reason to run this over a monk. -- 20:51, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Also packs no hex removal [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 21:29, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Rit healers are really meh unless you have some damage n shit (Caretakers hybrids are pretty neat). --Frosty 21:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Spirits aren't usually a good idea in dedicated healer builds since your either watching your team die for 3 seconds or wasting 10 energy to cancel the cast and heal. 20:19, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Rit healers sucks. Only 1 good warrior (preferably hammer) is enough to kill this rit as it has no block stances/skills. This also lacks hex removal compared to a RA monk build. Since this build is only focused on healing, this is meant as a replacement of a monk, thus making this comparing justified. Point is, rit builds focused on keeping your team alive (like this) are and will always be inferior to monk builds focused on keeping your team alive. This is meant for facing average teams, not in particular situations like not facing any of my suggested counters.Sebv2727 21:54, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Ninefingers said something along the lines of 'dervishes can powerheal like pros but can't monk for shit'. This seems to be a powerheal build and unlike the NF Derv build, it doesn't do it too well. ----~Short 21:56, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Why a rez sig on a pure healer build? Instead, drop it and go /Mo with prot prayers and bring guardian/holy veil for block/hex removal, or /W with tactics and bring balanced stance/disciplined stance/bonetti's defense for anti kd/blocking(Collinsna 13:58, December 30, 2009 (UTC)) ::kk i removed it and added a bunch of optionals--Ultima Flames 16:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::cool deal, tbh I actually prefer healing on a rit in RA. It's less expected and most teams wont gun for you immediately like they would if you were a monk. only glaring weaknesses are hex removal if you're not monk secondary, and maintaining your spirit which cripples the build if it's killed as you lose your condition removal as well (though for general RA purposes, most people are dolts and wont touch the spirit)(Collinsna 16:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC)) :::Title also needs to be changed to Rt/any(Collinsna 16:35, December 30, 2009 (UTC)) ::::kk, i love it when that happends to =D--Ultima Flames 17:21, December 30, 2009 (UTC) testing Can i move it to testing now?--Ultima Flames 18:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Try it out. It'll prob get well'd because most people would say it's not as strong as a monk, but I personally like it.( 19:37, December 30, 2009 (UTC)) ::: Whats the spawning power for?The Big Ouchy 22:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::opps forgot to take that off when i uploaded XD--Ultima Flames 19:31, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I've tried using Xinraes a couple times in the past and it's not exactly the most effective skill out there. Not to mention the fact that rit healers just aren't that effective in the first place. This isn't that bad though, nothing blaringly wrong; but I'd say just switch BwM for PwK. If you're lookin' for an anti spike on yourself, when you can see it comin' just Xinrae yourself. This really isn't bad, especially compared to some of the rit healers I've seen out there. ChaoticEvil 23:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ok, dumbutts listen up. you dont trash a rit healer in RA(RA, srsly? u need the best there? echo mending could get you far) just because healing rits are worse than healing monks in RA. Rits are more anti physical, with tons of blind, WoW, and armor buffs,(PwK) while monks are more anti-caster with hex removal, and big heals for big spells. Rits dont need big heals for big spells cause its not like a war will do a 150 dmg whack with his sword. also its against regulations to trash a build because its inferior to another class. would u trash a warrior cause its inferior to spiking than sins? no, but you still have warrior builds with spikes. (frenzy-disember-bodyblow-executioners/agonizing chop/disrupting chop). also what is the most commen class? warrior. then assassin. then necromancer. so in theory rits are better in RA than monks cause they are more anti physical, which has the top 2 highest lower-end PvP played classes. i am not biased towards either side. im just pointing things out. (btw, i rly feel like im in a position of power right now, LOL)--Bluetapeboy 00:24, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well first, i know from experience it's a little more advantageous for me to have a monk on your team. I totally agree about the whole anti-physical thing; I ain't bashin' your build man, more like just sayin' my preference. The characters I usually run with, would profit more from monk. Mainly cause bigger insta heals is best for me. I know you're probably going to say that this has big heals, and granted, it does but relyin' on the heals in this will give you alot of energy headaches. Huge upside to this is that Xinraes is like beast Prot skill. The only HUGE downside to this is that Degen will kill ya energy wise. But that's if you encounter a hex and condition heavy team. Otherwise you're in the clear. Sorry if ya felt attacked there, totally unintended. Cheers, mate. ChaoticEvil 01:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::To sum it all up. Needs Hex removal in the main bar or else it's not gonna be taken seriously. Definately a decent rit healer. ChaoticEvil 01:45, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::lol, i respect that, but i have no idea who made this build. nor do i have feelings for it. i never have feelings for builds. unless i have feelings for them. which in that case is impossible. cause then i have feelings for it, but then again i don't, and it ends up as a big gushy mess. so in theory i do have feelings for builds i do not have feelings for. make sense? also good grammar=win. also, i know wariors and sins are encountered most, but hexes are still mroe dangerous and ner as commen as conditions. my only thing for the dang build is that it should not be down-rated/trashed for not being a monk. its like a dagger war, you dont trash it cause tis inferior to a sin (which 99.999~% oft he time it is), you trash it because its worse than a warrior w/ swords, axes, scythes, spears, hammers, and wands. and axes again. and bows. so in theory(yes this theoretically is a theory, in theory.), this should not be trashed cause its inferior to a monk, but it shoulds be trashed because it does not require enough prot/healz/hex/condiremoval, or has bad HP/energy management. im not saying which one of those is it. thankyou.--Bluetapeboy 07:13, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :...Yeah? You talk in riddles, my friend. But as long as I got my point across, it's all good. Right? Right. ChaoticEvil 12:32, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Um theres hex removal in the optionals.--Ultima Flames 15:59, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::It's not an option; If you're intending on healing in RA or anywhere for that matter, Hex removal is a must. ChaoticEvil 00:49, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't see why people in the ratings are bashing it just because it's a Rit. I've been in plenty of matches where Rit healers proved superior due to not needing to spec into a second attribute for bigger heals (DF for Monks), which allows them to have more versatility with their secondary or other att lines. Plus, unlike a Monk, they have better E-Management in a frantic healspam situation than a Monk does, and doesn't require speccing into /W, /A, or /D for self survival. Most Monks I've ever been against/teamed with that wasn't running one of those secondaries couldn't keep themselves alive for crap, just stall. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 02:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :As I've said before; Xinraes is a beast prot skill. I don't quite understand why everyone's so hostile toward rit healers. I think it's just because of bad experiences with them in the past >.< ChaoticEvil 04:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Moving To Userspace Since this is gonna be deleted,im movin this to userspace--Ultima Flames 00:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :you couldve just copy pasted it into a new page isntead of moving it before it got deleted [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC)